Monopoly gone bad
by stonykitten
Summary: A game of monoply is really an innocent thing, but throw in some fan girls and a suggestive song and you get a show one can't forget easily. R27 6918, done to celebrate Hieko's return n-n ... Oh yeah mature themes


So, beware OOC-ness and this was sparked by my R27 and perversion muse – hieko *waves*and the next chappy is unlikely but I was on a roll lol.

Warnings: OOC-ness and mature stuff and I don't know just malexmale?

Disclaimer: Does Xanxus fuck Squalo up a wall during Varia arc? Is R27 canon? No? Then I don't own KHR…

This is the lyrics n-n-

Tsuna gulped as he starred blankly at the monopoly board. What on earth possessed him to play this game? Most importantly why was he paired up with Mukuro, wasn't it a solo game at some point and most importantly what the hell Mukuro was even doing here?

The young Vongola boss looked up at the two gleeful girls. Ever since he saw Haru and Kyokou exchange junjou romatinca for loveless he couldn't look at their smiles without sensing something perverted behind them. Tsuna squeaked as the smiles turned into grins.

The brunette stalked through the corridors in search of a certain black haired Italian, the lyrics of the song he was forced to memorise running through his head. Tsuna gulped as he saw the man he was looking for in the study. 'Shouldn't you be doing paper work Dame-Tsuna?' Tsuna let out a very undignified 'Hiiee' Reborn still scared him senseless. Ah, he already could see 'shinigami' lurking around. Rebron smirked and put his book down. The hit-man moved swiftly, looming over Tsuna in a matter of seconds. 'Do you need something' Tsuna backed away from his tutor until his back hit the wall. 'Or just wanted to see me?' a smug smirk was plastered on the handsome face as Reborn trapped Tsuna between the wall and himself. The Vongola Decimo mumbled something incomprehensible. Reborn smirked even wider lowering his head to whisper in Tsuna's ear 'I didn't quite catch that, dame-Tsuna'.

The young man gulped. His mind screamed at him to run and hide, but a) he was trapped, b) who knows what the girls will do to him for chickening-out and c) well he couldn't think of a third reason but the first two were reason enough for the Vongola boss to swallow his…. Pride? Did he even have any? Tsuna reminded himself that Reborn saw him in more embarrassing positions than this. With a deep breath Tsuna looked at Reborn through his lashes and allowed the words to slip through his lips.

'There's so many things U like about you' Reborn looked at his boss, slight confusion forming in his mind. What was the soft-hearted leader planning at? 'I just don't know where to begin' Reborn backed away slightly as Tsuna pushed his body against his former tutor's. The brunette was never like this, not even when in hyper dying will mode. Forwardness was never the young Vongola's trait. And now he came to him for…for… something? 'What?' Reborn managed to ask without his voice loosing its usual tone, his composure preventing him to walk away. 'Ok, well, I like the way you look at me with those beautiful eyes' Reborn backed away in confusion – was his boss on drugs? 'I like the way you act so surprised'.  The brunette backed Reborn into the couch, a ball of yellow fluff catching his attention.

…Hibird… with a camera! The girls! Did they bribe Hibird to record this? Tsuna's inner evil self stirred slightly after being dormant since… well forever. He'll show them, let them die from nose bleeds. The perverts! 'I like the way you, sing along, I like the way you, always get it wrong' Tsuna straddled Reborn's lap, strong arms automatically gripping at his sides keeping the younger man in place. 'I like the way you, clap your hands' Tsuna's own hands moved up the hard chest one hand burring itself in Reborn's hair, the other yanking the fedora off and clumsily putting it over his own brown locks. 'I like the way you, love to dance' Tsuna purred out the fedora falling over his eyes forcing the boy to look at Reborn with his head tilted to the side.

Reborn was more than confused at the randomness of all of this. But a slightly flushed Tsuna straddling his lap, with his fedora falling over the boy's eyes and the playful glint in those honey orbs numbed his confusion. He wasn't going to complain, not at all. 'I like the way you, put your hands up in the air' Tsuna leaned in one hand resting on the backrest; his tongue ran over Reborn's jaw. 'I like the way you, shake your hair' his tongue trailed downwards licking at the exposed neck. 'I like the way you, like to touch' Tsuna murmured against Reborn's collar bone.

A shiver ran down the Italian's body, dying in his groin, his trouser material becoming even tighter. Tsuna smirked evilly (adorably really) as he felt the hard-on deliberately shifting and making Reborn groan. 'I like the way you, stare so much' the brunette looked up at reborn from under the fedora licking his lips in a slow seductive motions (where did he even learn that?). The hit-man's sanity flashed in those obsidian eyes before going to take a nap. A hand moved from Tsuna's waist shamelessly groping the young Vongola's buttocks as the other hand fisted brown hair pulling Tsuna into a hungry kiss. Tsuna, however, wasn't done yet. The young mafia leader enjoyed this a bit too much. The un-Reborn like groan made the young man even more excited. The older one glared up at Tsuna, who pushed on the back rest preventing their lips from meeting. On any other occasions the honey eyed boy would be shrinking away and begging for a quick death, but not this time, for now he was in control. In control? Him? Probably for the first and last time. 'But most of all…Yeah… Most of all… I like the way you move…'  Tsuna sung out his breath tickling Reborn's lips as the two were less than an inch apart.

Reborn, being who he was, had more than enough self-control. Tsuna's teasing, however, drove him to the edge and pushed him over the cliff. Obsidian eyes narrowing, the hit-man threw his self-control out the window and pushed the boy onto the couch, fedora flying off, quickly followed by the smaller male's suit. Moans and screams could be heard in a 10 mile radius.

Elsewhere three girls sat in a room watching the live show. Haru sat on the couch foaming and drooling as her best friend starred at the screen face red a thin line of blood running from her nose. Chrome just sat on her chair mouth open, eyes wide her inner fangirl taking over as she begun squealing. Bribing Hibird to video this was more than worth it.

A/N: Next up is a 6918 ! My pervertedness knows no bounds


End file.
